Light, A Grocer?
by Unwritten Author
Summary: Light lives in a grocery store for a while.
1. Peacock Magic

Unwritten Author

Light, A grocer?!

My 2nd fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

Summary: Light lives in a grocery store for a while.

Author's Note: This story takes place after the series but Light is still alive, kay?

Light woke up and decided he was hungry. He went downstairs and opened the fridge but there wasn't any food in there at all. But there were soup. Light doesn't eat soup so he decided it would be best to go to the grocery. But first he checked the cabinet for potato chips because Light likes potato chips. There were a whole lot of them in the cabinet yesterday? Where did they go today?

"Where did the potato chips go?" Light asked his sister who's name escapes me.

"I think your shinigami ate them all," she said.

She knows about the shinigami? How could that be? Then Light woke up because it was just a nightmare. Then he decided he dreamed that because he was hungry. But when he went downstairs there really wasn't any food. Not even soup.

He changed his shoes and left the house to go get groceries at the store. He drove there but he went over the speed limit and got a ticket. Light was really sad that he had to pay money because he just spent a lot of money on that TV that he threw away in the potato chip bag.

He wrote the name of the police guy in the death note so now he doesn't have to pay the ticket. Light went to Kroger's. He got a basket and started looking for stuff to buy.

Flashback:

Light said that he was going to go get some groceries so his mom gave him a grocery list.

End of Flashback.

Light past by a lot of doors that said employees only.

Light looked at the list but his mom's handwriting is crap so he decided to just buy whatever he wanted. He got sprinkles and junk and lots of potato chips. He didn't even care that he could read the part of the list that said soup because he hates soup. He didn't buy soup but he got stew because stew is okay.

Light noticed a door on the wall that didn't say employees only like the others did. So he opened the door but it was all pitch black. Went inside and the door slammed behind him. He felt for the light switch but there was not one. The light turned on it's own to show that this was another huge part of the grocery and he was surprised.

Then he noticed the fruit was really rotten. Oh my god! He had found his way into a grocery store in the shinigami realm! He picked up a rotten banana and bought it. He munched on the banana but then he started to get a headache. He was probably getting sick from eating such bad food. So he decided to find the farm-C there to get medicine for his headache.

He looked around but didn't see a farm-C because shinigami can't get sick so he realized he'd have to go back to the Albertson's in the other world to get medicine. He looked around but he didn't see the door. Was he trapped in the Shinigami world forever? That would be okay but he had a headache and needed some medication.

So he asked the guy working there how to get back to the human world. The man responded saying, "I didn't organize names to kitten noose orange work."

Light thought he was just speaking Engrish but then he realized it was a code! He used the first letter of every word that the cashier said to learn that the shinigami actually said, "I don't know!"

Light wasn't happy at this victory for long because then he realized he still didn't have a way out. But then he saw the door and went through. He went to the Farm-C to get the medicine but he left the door open to the shinigami realm!? What will happen now?

(Author's note: Reviewz plux. And I think you want to know what happens to Light, right? Heh. Well you won't know unless you review and favorite it and stuff.)


	2. Sultan Spice

Unwritten Author

Light, A grocer?!

My 2nd fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

Summary: Light lives in a grocery store for a while.

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. Up pretty soon, huh? I update quickly because I love my readers. hugs you all

Light bought some ibuprofen and a soda to drink it with. He went into the bathroom to go drink it. He saw Misa in the bathroom and he said that he found the shinigami world.

"I think I've been there before," Misa said trying to sound smart.

"Well I was going to go back…" Light said.

"Okay, I'll come with you," she said.

But when they got there a whole lot of people had already gone in there since Light left the door open! Since Misa had the shinigami eyes, she just told Light all the names of the people and Light killed them all. Then the door closed behind them. Misa tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Oh no!" Misa said. "We're trapped in the shinigami realm!"

"You said that you've been here before," Light said. "So you know your way around the grocery, right?"

But Misa had just been lying earlier to impress Light. She couldn't tell him the truth now, that she had LIED to him! He might kill her with the death note.

So she told him another lie. "Yeah, I know my way around, why?" She asked.

"I'm really hungry but when I tried to eat food here I got a headache. Where is food that isn't rotten?" Light asked Misa.

"Oh, follow me." Misa led him to the cereal isle. "The food here isn't spoiled," she told Light.

Light was relieved. He paid for the cereal and ate some. BUT IT WAS ROTTEN. It was all Misa's fault too. If Misa hadn't lied, maybe he wouldn't have thrown up on her suede shoes. It was too late now, though.

"Oh no, I'm sick and don't have medication!" Light said. But if he realized he was sick because the cereal was rotten, he might realize Misa had been lying the whole time! She couldn't let that happen.

"It's probably because you ate that banana earlier. The cereal is definitely not rotten," Misa said.

"You're right. I should take more medicine. But we have to get back to the human world to get our hands on ibuprofen…and Pepto-Bismol…maybe some Tums."

It was true that it was all Misa's fault that Light was sick. So it was secretly all up to her to find a way to unlock the door.

Light said that he would go ask the cashier for a key while Misa brainstormed.

Light's side of the story:

Light went to the cashier and asked him, "Can I have the key to Albertson's?"

The cashier responded, "Next opening."

"Next opening? When will that be?" Light asked.

The cashier said, "Next evening very extra rat."

That was when Light realized he was still talking in code. He had said, "NO," As a response to his question, "Can I have the key to Albertson's?".

So Light went back to where Misa was. But he didn't need to worry about not getting the key because Misa managed to open the door!

Misa's side of the story:

Misa was thinking of how to get the door open and impress Light. How does one open a locked door? They use a key! But she had no key. Maybe she could find something to shape into it. She looked around for something. Hair gel! She got the hair gel and molded it into a key.

But it didn't harden so she couldn't unlock the door. Then she got sidetracked and started thinking about hair…She put her hair in pigtails today. She didn't have to use any bobby pins unlike the hairstyle she wore the day before. WAIT! Bobby pins!

She searched the store for bobby pins. She found a pack and paid for it. Then she shoved a pin into the keyhole of the door and wiggled it round.

It opened. Hooray! Now she could aid Light in getting medicine for his sickness. Light arrived and they both went to the farm-C at Albertson's. But they left the door open…

Author's note: Hey, it's another suspenseful ending! I'm pretty good at this, right? Well I decided from now on that I will respond to all the reviews I get. That way maybe people will want to review more. Okay, no reviews no story, and I bet you want to know what happens to Light and Misa. So review!


	3. Pebble Drip

Unwritten Author

Light, A grocer?!

My 2nd fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

Summary: Light lives in a grocery store for a while.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the review I got! It was very encouraging. Here's to my first reviewer, Freemoment. Also, L is gonna be alive in this story, kay?

Light and Misa got to the farm-c.

"Weren't you here a minute ago?" the doctor asked suspiciously. Light read the doctor's name tag and wrote the name in the death note but he didn't die. It was an alias. This guy must be a spy!

Light feared the spy might have suspicions that he was Kira. He had to think of something to cover for writing in a journal.

"I'm writing an autobiography and I have to write everything down as it happens because I might have forgotten details later," Light said Misa wrote the doctor's name down in her own death note. She hid it in her jacket so the man didn't notice. He died and Light drank some ibuprofen.

Then Misa realized the door was still open to the Shinigami grocery store. "Light, what are we going to do?" They rushed over into the other world's store.

Light scanned the room with his deep brown orbs. The orbs saw a fire alarm! Misa pulled the fire alarm, so all the humans evacuated into Albertson's, and then outside. Light and Misa then went into Albertson's as well, closing the door to the Shinigami grocery behind them.

"I don't think we ever have to go into that place again," Misa said.

"I have to get home now," Light said. "My mother is expecting me home."

L's side of the story:

L was walking along when he saw the dying police officer that Light had written in his death note. L asked him who had done this to the officer. The man replied, "Yagami Light."

L immediately pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He punched in the numbers for calling Light's mama.

"Where is your son right now?" L asked.

"Light? He's at Albertson's picking up groceries. He hasn't come home yet. I was starting to worry. Are you one of his little friends?" Light's mama responded.

L hung up on her and called Albertson's. "Lock the doors, there is a wanted person in your store."

The lady on the line responded, "Sorry, I don't believe you. Who is this?"

L had to reveal who he was. "This is L, Kira is in your building."

The lady was shocked. She immediately locked the doors. Light and Misa were trapped inside.

"Oh no, L knows who you are," Misa said.

"We'll go look out the window and when I tell you which person out there is L, you look at his name and write it down in your death note," Light said.

"Good idea," Misa replied.

But then a person who was afraid accidentally spilled their soda into Misa's eyes. "Oh no! I'm blind. I won't be able to see L's name!"

"Then I'll have to go hide," Light said. "But where?"

Misa got an idea, "The Shinigami grocery store!"

"No way," said Light, "I've had enough of that place…But I have no choice."

"I understand," said Misa.

"I'll probably have to live in there for the rest of my life. When you are no longer blind, find L and kill him. Once that is done, come into the Shinigami grocery store and let me know. Then I'll finally be able to be the God of the new world," Light said.

"Okay," Misa replied, "But I'm going to come visit you every once in awhile."

"No. We can't risk it. Only come see me when L is dead," said Light.

Misa sighed, "I get it," she said.

Light hurried into the Shinigami Grocery store. It was now up to Misa Misa to make sure Light didn't die of eating rotten food or die from not eating at all.

Author's note: The story is about half way over now. I'll update soon! But you gotta review, kay? If no one reviews, I won't want to write the next chapter! I'm sure you guys want to know what happens with Light, Misa, and L! Well guess what? You gotta review/wait to find out! Tee hee heee.


	4. Moroccan Velvet

Unwritten Author

Light, A grocer?!

My 2nd fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

Summary: Light lives in a grocery store for a while.

Author's Note: This story is probably going to be 5 or 6 chapters. SORRY if you thought it was going to be longer, but I don't have the attention span for that sort of thing.

Light woke up on a pile of rotten fruit in the produce section of the Shinigami Realm's grocery store. He woke to seeing a Shinigami in his face.

"What is a human doing in the shinigami world with a death note?" He asked. Light couldn't answer this. He was smart, but not smart enough to trick a shinigami. But he was going to try.

"I am a shinigami," Light said.

"Do you know the punishment for lying to a shinigami? I'll let you slide this time but you realize that a human can not survive in the shinigami world?" The shinigami said. The shinigami looked like ryuk only he had different hair and his eyes were blue. He was a little on the chubby side as well.

"I won't die. There is someone in the human world who will bring me food," Light said. There was no way that Misa would let Light starve to death…OH NO! Actually, he had told her to not visit him regularly.

"Is there really someone who can feed you? Because you will die if you eat here," it said. "You will die…unless…" The shinigami said, but he didn't finish.

"Unlesss what?!" Light asked. He certainly did not want to die.

"Unless you turn into a Shinigami!" It said. It's name was Guu.

Light gasped. Become a shinigami! Could he really do that? If he didn't accept the Shinigami's offer, he'd die. If he did accept Guu's offer, he could be the god of the new world forever. But could he be both a death god and the regular kind?

"I accept your offer," Light said.

Guu scoffed. "There is no way I could give you that kind of power."

Light's heart sunk.

"But there is someone who can. There is a shinigami by the name of Eruvi at the very top of Mt. Eruvi who can definitely turn you into the shinigami. But there is one thing she can't do, and that is give you wings."

Light felt like the elevator of his heart was going up, but the escalator was going down. He didn't have time to be all depressed because of what could have been. He had to get to the top of Mt. Eruvi.

Misa's POV:

The building was locked. Every customer was very very afraid. A police officer with a mega phone outside of the building said that Kira was in the building. It was chaos.

The police officers came in to inspect the building for Yagami Light. "He's not in here," Matsuda said. "He must have already left the grocery."

There was much relief among the customers of Albertsons would probably never shop there again. The officers began to leave. And that's when Misa began to kill them off. The officers. She'd never kill innocent customers.

Misa then saw L. Or at least she assumed he was L. She had never met L before, so she wasn't sure. "I'm Scarf Saltwater," Misa said.

L assumed this was just some customer girl who he could definitely trust his identity with. "I'm L."

"So he is L," Misa said. "Then I can just write his name down in the death note." She scribbed his name in, and wrote the cause being fire. Then she escaped into the Shinigami Realm's grocery store while L probably burned dead.

"Ah, where are you Light? I killed L for you!" Misa looked around before coming face to face with Guu.

"What?! Another human with the death note? I won't be so lenient with you. I'll kill you probably," it said.

"Light! Save me," Misa cried out.

But Misa had left the door open, and L happened to be in the shadows while the fire went on in Albertsons.

Author's Note: Whoa, I've been updating a lot today. But not enough…It ends up that it's my bedtime in 12 minutes. すべてが私あるように今日書くことを得なさい。 オハイオ州の井戸。


	5. Labrabor Sands

Unwritten Author

Light, A grocer?!

My 2nd fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

Summary: Light lives in a grocery store for a while.

Author's Note: Last chapter you say? A rather short one too? It's okay, though. I like the chapters where a lot of things happen to be short so that you can keep your interest in it. Thanks for reading up until now, and here is the final chapter of my second fan fiction, "Light, a grocer?!".

Light looked up the tall mountain. Was he really going to climb this? No. He decided that it would be best not to climb it because it looked dangerous. Someone like him could no climb Mt. Eruvi alive. So he decided to go ahead and go back and wait for Nagisa after all.

It was a long journey back, but it was worth it. He got there just in time to see Misa was indanger! Oh no! So he threw a ninja star at the shinigami and it died.

"Yay, I've been saved!" Misa yelled to Light. Misa and Light left the shinigami realm…by this time L had fallen asleep in the dark shadows of the Shinigami realm.

Misa and Light got some water taffy from Albertsons to seal the shinigami realm's door. This way no one could ever get in or out again.

Light and Misa went home. The next day, Misa decided to go to the hair salon. When she arrived, she noticed a mysterious door…

L's POV:

L woke up to realize that he was stuck in an unknown grocery store with no sweets or anything. But he saw the door was outlined with water taffy and he began to eat it…

Then the door opened.

Author's Note: Yay, I finished the story. It didn't seem like an end? That's because I'm going to have a sequal! Actually, probably not. I don't like writing sequals because when I write the last chapter for things I feel relieved that I finished the story but when I start a sequal that relief goes away as if it were all flushed down my toilet along with a few other things.


End file.
